


Ms. Lonely

by Teslatell



Category: drabble - Fandom
Genre: loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: The small issues in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore this, it's just what's been happening in my week. I'm probably going to start typing here a lot.

My party's going to be in a few days. I have everything ready, I'm so excited! But, I guess ...a lot of people have other things to do. I invited my friend Andrea, she said she would come! That makes me happy! A couple of days later, she tells me about how she's so excited to have her boyfriend over this weekend. 'But, what about the party?' I ask her. She gave me a sympathetic look. 'Oh...sorry. I completely forgot. I can't go back on my plans though.' I smile at her and tell her 'It's fine.' I invited my friend Carla, she said she would come, that lifts my spirits! The next day, she tells me about her plans for going to Houston for the weekend. 'Are you gonna still go to the party?' I ask her. She smiles at me sheepishly. 'Ohh...That's what I forgot about. Sorry, don't want to miss out on going out of town!' I gave her a weak smile. 'Oh, that's cool...' I called my mom and dad to see if they were gonna come to the party of 1. 'Oh....we're really sorry sweetie.....we can't make it. We have to drive your grandpa to florida. Please don't be upset!' I felt my eyes water. I answered in a trembling voice. 'Oh...it's fine.' I sent invitations to my family, huh, that's funny, all busy.  
So now I sit here, surrounded by party decorations, a now half eaten cake, and myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I cry when I'm happy and I laugh when I'm sad.


End file.
